


I don't wanna live like this, but I don't wanna die

by Maros00



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped Tony Stark, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), The Raft Prison (Marvel), Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maros00/pseuds/Maros00
Summary: He felt completely an utterly alone. Only that he wasn't. And due to the nature of his company he wished for nothing more than to actually be alone.Post Civil War Tony is taken to the Raft where the others are still imprisoned.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	I don't wanna live like this, but I don't wanna die

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a quote from the song Harmony Hall by Vampire Weekend.  
> It's been a while since I've written something in English, so please tell me if you find mistakes.

He felt completely and utterly alone. Just that he was not. And due to the nature of his company he wished for nothing more than to actually be alone.

Things had started to go down the night before. After finally being able to leave the hospital he had decided to assemble all of his courage and ask Pepper the one question that had sat in his mind for longer than he was willing to admit. She had picked him up, well matter-of-factly Happy had, but she had waited in the car for him. After spending so many weeks surrounded by white walls and the concern of more than a dozen strangers and even more of his loved ones seeing Pepper wearing a bright red dress smiling at him was everything he needed. “I didn’t want to smell like antiseptic when welcoming you back into the world.” She’d leaned in closer to press a soft kiss onto his lips.

“That’s why I smell like that now. Because you want him to send me home as soon as I did my job.” Happy had sounded way too glad to deliver any kind of sarcastic comment.

Right now Tony would have been more that glad had he not decided to do exactly that. Send Happy home as soon as he had reached his own home. Peppers smell was still stuck in his nose, at least in the one nostril that wasn’t entirely clotted with blood. Or maybe his mind had already started to come up with hallucinations. They didn’t allow him to focus long enough to find a way to verify that thought. Whilst already laying on the ground only halfway conscious those assholes were apparently still not satisfied with the damage they’d done. Through the swirling mess of thoughts he felt a sharp sting of pain shooting up his right ankle, filling his whole system as if none of the other blows happened. “Polite people answer when being asked this nicely.” Though not having the strength to lift his head anymore Tony knew that the voice belonged to the guy currently standing on his foot. “Well who ever told you I was polite must’ve confused me with someone-” a kick to his head made the swirl of thoughts stop and the pain fade away into blissful unconsciousness.

Pepper had made reservations for dinner, but in the end he had convinced her to order food instead. He’d decided to ask her in the most comfortable environment he could think of. They’d taken a blanked up to the roof of Stark tower and eaten the already cooling food as if it were a picnic. He’d made the stupid assumption that the ring would be too hard to hide whilst cuddling with her. “I’ll go get another bottle of wine. You won’t even notice my absence.” Pressing a kiss to her forehead he’d left for the elevator. He sure hoped she’d noticed his absence by now.

The first thing he realized when he woke up again was the throbbing pain in his ankle. “Fuck” a low growl escaped him before he could realize the advantages of seeming asleep. When no hearable reaction followed he decided to open his eyes. One was apparently too swollen to follow his command. The other one blinked a few times, trying to adjust to the brightness of the ceiling above him. He was back in the cell they’ve walked him to the day before. Only that now he definitely wouldn’t be walking again anytime soon, judging by the signals his foot kept sending. Using all the strength he could muster, which in all honesty wasn’t that much, he managed to lift his body up into a halfway sitting position, balancing his somehow increased weight on his elbows. The sight of his foot made him regret watching. It looked as if it had been the victim of a fatal car crash. Swollen to the double of its normal size it could have just as well been the foot of someone twice his size. Some who was forced to wear Tony’s shoes, besides their difference in height. Even worse was the color. A dark shade of purple, nuances away from black. He gagged. Good that the noodles he’d eaten the night before had left his stomach hours ago.

He’d left the elevator on the 43 floor, where his bedroom was located. The ring had been hidden inside of the pair of tiny red gloves, that Thor had knitted for him 2 years ago. Ever since then the ring had been placed inside of them. He’d bought it a week after their first kiss. He’d held it in his hand, snatching a bottle of red wine from the mini fridge in his bedroom. Whistling to no particular melody he’d pressed the button to call the elevator. He didn’t realize that Friday should have kept it from ever leaving the level he was on. When the doors opened to reveal Secretary Ross and five heavily armed guards it would have been an understatement to say that Tony was surprised. Glass had shattered on the ground beneath him, coloring the carped red. “Anthony Edward Stark, I hereby arrest you for assisting Steven Grant Rogers in freeing James Buchanan Barnes from his lawful imprisonment.” Ross smile had heated the anger that’d been cooling down in Tony during his recovery. “How do you justify arresting me now Ross? You could have done it during the five weeks I spend in a hospital, recovering from the almost fatal damage Steve Rogers did to me. The United Nations have declared that they believe my statement to be true and that there won’t be further legal consequences to my actions.”. “Well, lucky for you I don’t care who the UN decides to be innocent. I know what you did and I’m gonna make you pay. Unless you cooperate of course.” His smirk grew even wider as he gestured for the guards to move forward. “You don’t have any right-“ a punch to his stomach had made him stop mid-sentence. “The subject is resisting the arrest.” The joy in Ross voice was clearer than ever, “teach him a lesson.”.

They’d escorted him outside of the tower and into an already waiting car. With his hands cuffed behind his back they’d sat him down in the middle seat and started to check him for hidden devises. Just like any other kidnapping.

Only when he first sat foot into the Raft he knew that this was worse than any other kidnapping. He could only hope for Ross to make mistakes. To leave things that others would find.

His cell was on the end of a doorless corridor behind a massive iron door with a lock that required three steps to open. A ten digit code, a retina scan and a handprint. Besides the code, everything could be solved by a good old power failure. And he would manage to learn the code eventually. Maybe there was hope. Except now his foot was almost surely broken. Which meant he had to find a way to communicate with the outer world. Sadly enough Ross hadn’t asked him to build weapons. Instead he’d asked for Caps location. Any person with more than two brains cells could have figured that out by themselves. Tony shook his head at this stupidity but regretted that move instantly. It revealed just how uncomfortable the position he was currently laying in was. With a sight he decided that it was best to try and sit for a while, if only to give his back a break from the less than thin mattress.

As he was finally able to lean back against the wall is whole body was socked in sweat. He regretted the movement the moment he started but was far too stubborn to just stop. Now he could see the other half of his cell. More concrete floor and concrete walls and the giant frosted glass panel opposite the door. Just that it wasn’t frosted glass anymore. He had full sight of the room in front of him. A room he himself had visited as a free man not too long ago. And not only had he perfect view of the room in front of him, he could also be seen perfectly from the cells surrounding his. Cells that held his former teammates, his former friends staring at him.


End file.
